Lady
Model Series= Lady *'Configuration': 0-4-0T Lady is a small, Victorian-styled tank engine who serves as the guardian of The Magic Railroad, using her magic to keep the worlds of Shining Time and Sodor alive. She is owned and protected by Burnett Stone, her driver. Bio Lady once came to the Island of Sodor a long time ago, when she was found by Diesel 10, an evil diesel engine who wanted to destroy her. Lady and Burnett both ran away from Diesel 10, but during the chase, Burnett used up all her coal and made her go too fast, causing Diesel 10 to catch up and crash her. Lady was taken back to Muffle Mountain and stored inside Burnett's workshop, where he spent years trying to desperately to restore her to working order, but he did not have the right coal to make her steam. Years later, Lady was still out of service, and without her, the Magic Railroad began to lose its magic. That all changed when Lily, Burnett's granddaughter, and Thomas brought a truck of coal from Sodor to Muffle Mountain, which proved to be the coal necessary to make her steam. Lady came back to life and returned to Sodor, where she was once again chased by Diesel 10. Lady, Burnett and Thomas successfully managed to escape Diesel 10, and she gave the Conductor Family the gold dust they needed. When the steam and diesel engines were facing a fallout, Lady and Rusty both appeared to Thomas in a dream of his, and she told him how to resolve the conflict between the two kinds of engines. Basis Lady appears to be a freelance design, with no real known locomotive prototype. Even though her design does bare some resemblance to the Great Western Railway Holden 101 experimental class. In her original concept art, she resembles the Cumberland Valley R.R. "Pioneer". Livery Lady is painted red-purple with gold head lamps on her front footplate, tail lamp, gold buffers, smokebox, funnel top, dome, whistle, side rods, lining and her name on each side in gold. She is also painted a very dark purple on her cab roof, lower funnel section and her footplate. Appearances Television Series= Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Specials * 2000 - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2005 - Calling All Engines! Music Videos * Together |-| Other Media= Books Voice Actors * Britt Allcroft (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Marina Watanabe (Japan; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Miyu Matsuki (Japan; Calling All Engines!) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada; Calling All Engines!) * Rita Engelmann (Germany; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Gabriela Gómez (Latin America; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Lupita Leal (Latin America; Thomas and the Magic Railroad; TV Version) * Hadar Shachaf Ma'ayan (Israel; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) Trivia * Originally, Lady was not going to have a speaking role in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, her only way of communicating was "telepathically" with Thomas when he was on Muffle Mountain and her whistle. She was later given lines to help smooth over cuts made to the film. * Her face is only visible on Sodor. * Lady has a coupling on her back, but not on her front. * Lady has a cover for her coal bunker. * Lady is the first standard-gauge steam engine not to be created by the Rev. W Awdry. * Lady was the first female steam engine introduced in the television series and the third female engine overall, the first being Daisy and the second being Mavis. *One of her concept art images depicts her as a 2-2-2, with several design changes. * Lady's ERTL prototype toy was a repaint of Rheneas. *Lady's whistle sound was reused for Millie. * One of Lady's models is currently on display in Japan. Two of her nameplates are currently in possession of ThomasTankMerch on Twitter. Quotes :"So Burnett, you didn't forget about magic, it's safe inside you." - Lady to Burnett, Thomas and the Magic Railroad. :"Well Lady, this is your Shining Time too." :"With your help!" (Uncut Version) "I hope so!" (Edited Version) - Burnett and Lady, Thomas and the Magic Railroad. :"Lady, you're a Really Helpful Engine!" :"And helping each other brings to life the magic in all of us!" - Thomas and Lady, Thomas and the Magic Railroad :"We always finish our jobs when we work together." - Lady to Thomas, Calling All Engines! Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued 2000, 2003 and battery powered; reintroduced 2014 "limited release") * Take Along (discontinued normal and metallic) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * My First Thomas (talking) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Woody Capsule Series * Wind-up (normal and metallic) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) Gallery File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad128.png|Lady in the workshop File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad197.png|Burnett's painting of Lady File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad868.png|Lady's blueprints File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad933.png|Lady's whistle File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad951.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad959.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1041.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1051.png|Lady crossing The Big Dipper File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1024.png|Lady's wheels File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1104.png File:CallingAllEngines!189.png|Lady in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!190.png|Lady and Rusty File:CallingAllEngines!330.jpg File:Thomas,Lady,andMr.Conductor.jpg File:LadyandThomas.jpg File:Lady TATMR Promo image.jpeg|Lady's Take Along card promo File:CallingAllEngines89.jpg|Calling All Engines promo File:Lady.jpg File:LadyFront.png|Lady's model File:ThomasLadyJapan.jpg|Thomas and Lady models on display in Japan File:Ladybehindthescenes.jpg File:LadyModel.png File:Lady'smodel.jpg File:Ladyfaceless.jpg|Lady's faceless model (life size) File:LadyBehindtheScenes.jpg|Life size model on the set of Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:BehindtheScenesofThomasandtheMagicRailroad.jpg|Life size model with Cody McMains File:FullScaleLadyBehindtheScenes.jpg File:Diesel10MeansTrouble6.JPG|Lady as illustrated by Richard Courtney File:Head-OnLadyPromoArt.png File:LadyTATMR.jpg|Thomas and the Magic Railroad 2D promo File:LadyFlashGame.png|Lady in a game on the official website File:LadyConceptArt.jpg|Lady's concept art File:LadyConceptArt2.jpg|Later concept art File:LadyPrototypeFace1.png|First prototype face File:LadyPrototypeFace2.png|Second prototype face File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumLady.JPG|Lady at a Day Out with Thomas event File:Lady'sCarousel.jpg|Lady's Carousel at Drayton Manor File:ThomasLand(Japan)7.jpg|Lady replica at Thomas Land, Japan Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLPrototypeLady.gif|ERTL prototype File:ERTLLady.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLThomasLadyGeorgeFireEngineButchandGunpowderWagonsMultiPack.jpg|ERTL Gift Pack File:ERTLFivePackOfLadyOldCoachesWilbertandTerence.jpg|ERTL 5 Pack File:Autism Awareness Pack.jpg|ERTL Autism Awareness Pack File:WoodenRailwayLady2000Prototype.jpg|2000 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayLady2005.jpg|2005 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2014LadyPrototype.jpg|2014 Wooden Railway prototype File:2014WoodenRailwayLady.png|2014 Wooden Railway File:WoodenbatterypoweredLady.jpg|Wooden Railway Battery-Powered File:BrioLady.JPG|Brio File:LadyTomy.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:Trackmaster Lady.png|TrackMaster File:TakeAlongLady.jpg|Take Along prototype File:TakeAlongLady.png|Take Along File:LimitededitionmrtallicTake-AlongLady.jpg|Take Along metallic File:TakeAlongMetallicSteamiesGiftPackLadyThomasDuck.jpg|Take Along Gift Pack Lady, Thomas, and Duck File:BandaiTECSprototypeLady.jpg|Bandai TECS Prototype File:BandaiTECLady.jpg|Bandai TEC File:NakayoshiLady.jpg|Nakayoshi File:Wind-upLady.jpg|Wind-Up File:Wind-upmetallicLady.jpg|Wind-Up metallic File:Wind-upPartyLady.jpg|Wind-Up Party File:LadyPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:MyFirstThomasTalkingLady.jpg|My First Thomas File:SubwayToyCollectableLady.png|Subway Toy Collectible File:BandaiThomasandtheMagicRailroadPack.jpg|Bandi Pack File:LadyTradingCard.png|Trading Card See Also * Category:Images of Lady Category:Magic Railroad characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-4-0 Category:Other railways Category:Tank engines Category:Television Series-only characters